This invention relates to a table in the nature of a worktable adapted for use with a computer or the like, and more particularly to a table including a movable surface for supporting the keyboard of a computer.
Worktables for supporting a computer are well known. Many workstations or tables for supporting a computer include a pad or surface for supporting the computer keyboard, and it is known to provide such a surface which is movable to varying positions according to individual user requirements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard surface for use in combination with a worktable which is adapted to be received within an opening defined by the worktable, and which can be slid inwardly and outwardly relative to the table and moved to varying angular positions relative to the table. It is a further object of the invention to provide a tilting and sliding keyboard surface mechanism which is simple in its construction and operation, yet which provides highly satisfactory movement of the keyboard surface in response to user requirements. Another object of the invention is to provide a tilting and sliding mechanism for a keyboard surface which can be easily adapted for use with existing table construction.
In accordance with the invention, a movable surface assembly is adapted for use with a table which includes a pair of spaced vertically adjustable horizontal surfaces defining an opening therebetween within which the movable surface is received. The table further includes at least a pair of legs and a cross-member extending below and supporting the horizontal surfaces. The cross-member preferably extends across the opening, and is interconnected with the legs for supporting the horizontal surfaces. The invention provides a movable surface disposed within the opening, a bracket assembly engageable with the cross-member and secured to the movable surface, a manually operable pivot mechanism and a manually operable slide mechanism, both of which are interposed between the bracket assembly and the movable surface. The pivot mechanism provides movement of the movable surface about a substantially horizontal pivot axis relative to the horizontal surfaces, and the slide mechanism provides sliding inward-outward movement of the movable surface relative to the horizontal surface. The bracket assembly is defined by a first bracket stationarily mounted to the cross-member and a second bracket stationarily mounted to the movable surface. The pivot mechanism is interposed between the first and second brackets. A selectively operable tilt lock mechanism is interconnected between the first and second brackets for selectively locking the position of the second bracket relative to the first bracket to selectively lock the position of the movable surface relative to the fixed surface. The slide mechanism is in the form of a pair of laterally extending guide members secured to the second bracket. The guide members extend in an inward-outward direction parallel to the direction of movement of the movable surface. A slide member is mounted to the movable surface and defines channel structure within which the guide members are received. The guide members are defined by the ends of a plate member which is mounted to the second bracket. A bearing member is interposed between each guide member and the slide member channel structure. Each bearing member is fixedly engaged with one of the guide members, and is preferably in the form of a U-shaped member secured to each guide member. The slide member channel structure is preferably in the form of a pair of facing channels formed on a slide bracket member mounted to the underside of the movable surface, within a recess formed therein. The bearing members facilitate relative inward-outward movement between the slide and the second bracket, and thereby between the movable surface and the horizontal surfaces.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.